huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
TCG:Legendary Saga
Legendary Saga was the second card set of the Huntik Trading Card Game. The set introduces the Legendary Hero pile with the Legendary Amulet Cards. The set also introduces two new groups of cards; the Bold Explorer Cards and the Sand Snakes. Card Listing * LGS-001: Araknos: Legendary Titan of Mind * LGS-002: Behemoth: Legendary Titan of Body * LGS-003: Overlos: The Titan of Will * LGS-004: Tao: Legendary Titan of Spirit * LGS-005: Albion: Avenging Swordsman * LGS-006: Dante Vale, Bold Explorer: Lok's Mentor * LGS-007: Fenris: Montehue's Titan * LGS-008: King Basilisk: Zhalia's Heavy Hitter * LGS-009: Lok Lambert, Bold Explorer: On the Path to Master * LGS-010: Lunar and Solar: Travelers' Guiding Light * LGS-011: Montehue: Veteran Fighter * LGS-012: Mucalin: Natural Guardian * LGS-013: Santiago: On-the-Job Trainer * LGS-014: Sophie Casterwill: Well-Connected Seeker * LGS-015: Zhalia Moon: Femme Fatale * LGS-016: Anubian: The Obsidian Sword * LGS-017: Ashtoreth: Colossus * LGS-018: Dominator: The Professor's Top Terrorizer * LGS-019: Kopesh, Sand Snake: The Jackal * LGS-020: Milcom: Colossus * LGS-021: Milos Nerlinger, PhD: Cowardly Researcher * LGS-022: Nordrake: The Professor's Icy Titan * LGS-023: Omeed, Sand Snake: Clever World Traveler * LGS-024: The Professor: Cursed Seeker * LGS-025: Rassimov: Global Ambition * LGS-026: Red Searcher: Recon Titan * LGS-027: Sekhmet: Cat Burglar * LGS-028: Adam Keyfinder: Archaeologist Extraordinaire * LGS-029: Baselaird: Lok's Titan * LGS-030: Cavalier, Bold Explorer: Gets Medieval * LGS-031: Dendras: Lok's Titan * LGS-032: Dierdre: Daughter of the Earth * LGS-033: Freelancer, Bold Explorer: Honorable Knight * LGS-034: Gareon: Under Fire * LGS-035: Kipperin, Bold Explorer: The Only Way to Fly * LGS-036: LeBlanche: Keeper of Secrets * LGS-037: Mason: Brick House * LGS-038: Paola: Sanctuary Keeper * LGS-039: Springer: Sneaker for Secrets * LGS-040: Venadek: Nimble Titan * LGS-041: Bales: Smooth Operator * LGS-042: Chemosh: Colossus * LGS-043: Crashion: Blind Hound * LGS-044: Dark Pharaoh, Sand Snake: Ancient Egyptian Power * LGS-045: Enforcer: Persistent Pest * LGS-046: Heirospecter, Sand Snake: Record of History * LGS-047: Impet: Cherit's Shadowy Rival * LGS-048: Mirram: Avatar of Nature * LGS-049: Redcap: Chaotic Hunter * LGS-050: Scarabese: The Eyes of Anubian * LGS-051: Suit: Mr. Koskin, Elite Agent * LGS-052: Thornment, Sand Snake: Growing Trouble * LGS-053: Sentinel Stance * LGS-054: Slamcannon * LGS-055: Swordclash * LGS-056: Touchram * LGS-057: Warrior Stance * LGS-058: Fortune Favors the Bold * LGS-059: Never Travel Alone * LGS-060: Recall * LGS-061: Request for Aid * LGS-062: Windwall * LGS-063: Countermeasures * LGS-064: Overpower * LGS-065: Recovery * LGS-066: Shadowpoint * LGS-067: Darkvoid * LGS-068: Ferocity * LGS-069: Serpent Strike * LGS-070: Sneaky Retreat * LGS-071: Absorb Strength * LGS-072: Auraforce * LGS-073: Dredge Memories * LGS-074: Expendable Help * LGS-075: Air Drop * LGS-076: Ambush * LGS-077: Bladewave * LGS-078: Darkwave * LGS-079: Finders Keepers * LGS-080: Monstrous Rampage * LGS-081: Amulet of Araknos * LGS-082: Amulet of Behemoth * LGS-083: Amulet of Overlos, Titan of Will * LGS-084: Amulet of Tao * LGS-085: Spirit Portal * LGS-086: Puppeteer Dendras * LGS-087: Rampaging Overlos * LGS-088: Prisoner's Cage * LGS-089: Forest Queen Diana * LGS-090: Mirror Image * LGS-091: Pyramid * LGS-092: Pyramidallion * LGS-093: Amulet of Will * LGS-094: Archwarder * LGS-095: Scheming Professor * LGS-B1: Banish Overlos * LGS-B2: Defeat the Queen * LGS-B3: The Perfect Foe * LGS-B4: Unlock the Pyramids' Secret * LGS-B5: Guard the Amulet of Will * LGS-B6: Scheming Trapfeaster * LGS-B7: Scheming Nordrake Category:TCG L Category:List pages